Thief
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Come back thief!" Ichigo stole something she shouldn't have from a certain alien and now she's gona have to pay for it. Dark/Morbid. One shot. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Thief**

**By: XxxDeathStarxxX**

* * *

"Come back here you little thief!" the young cat girl heard her enemy calling her after hitting him in the stomach and making a run for it. _'Thief? That's a new one.' _She thought jumping into a tree.

Ichigo waited a few minutes listening; she sighed with relief, he seemed to be gone. She shivered; the night air was cold. She scanned the park one more time to make sure.

"I've got you now my thieving kitten!" his voice rang through the darkness. Ichigo was so shocked she couldn't move and in a second she found her cold limbs bound between two pale, warm arms. "You can't escape me forever, Ichigo. You must repay what you took from me." The male whispered, his eye's gleaming gold in the blackness.

"And what is it that I've stolen from you Kishu?" she whispered back harshly pulling away from him. He caught her hand and pulled her back to his chest. Hips lips lightly touched her cat ears, "Like you don't know?" he said bitterly.

"What if I don't?" she questioned. Kishu snickered, "Then you're just dense." "I guess I'm dense then." Ichigo said, her voice full of venom.

"That just makes it worse." He said laughing at the irony of it all. His eyes half closed, "How can you make my heart do whatever you want without even knowing it!? Without trying!?"

Ichigo's face became shocked again, she tried to pull away again but he wouldn't allow it. "No. Not this time." He said darkly, "This time you will stay and listen Ichigo." He said insanely.

Kishu put one hand on her cheek softly, the other slamming her body into his own making an unbreakable grip. Ichigo struggled, but he was serious, it was no use to struggle.

"What Kishu!?" she asked coldly. "Why don't you ever notice me!? Why is there this pain in my chest!? How do you have this control over me!? Why are you making me feel like this!?" Kish screamed at her his grip tightening on her face.

"It isn't fair! I'm the only person who should be able to control my heart! Yet you… you. You take so much from me and only give me pain Ichigo!" Her face was scared, what was happening to Kishu? This wasn't right, it shouldn't be happening!

He smiled at her weirdly then, "You steal my heart Ichigo, and you must repay me… with your own." In that moment Ichigo squirmed out of his grip and leaped out of the tree and started running again.

Feeling someone's breath on her neck she turned to see his face. "There's no use running, you are in my debt Konecko, I don't give people my heart for free." His hands reached out for her but she jumped just in time.

The cat girl heard his insane laughter, "Hahahaha, you will come to me kitten, you must. You have no choice, not after what you _did_ to me!"

Ichigo hurried to dodge one of his Dragon Swords but wasn't quick enough, it left a gash on her left side. In her haste Ichigo trip and fell over a loose branch on the park's path.

On her knees she cried out, "I'm sorry Kishu! I didn't mean to take that from you. But, I have no heart to give you! I already given it away…" the tear spurred out of her eyes. She lifted her head to see him standing before her on the path.

To say he looked angry would be an understatement. But in the same instant, it wasn't anger either. It was to deep of an emotion for the pink haired mew to really name.

He clenched his teeth, his fangs showing. "You have no clue the pain you put me through Ichigo! I cry myself to sleep every night on your memory and am scared to sleep in fear I'll dream of you. Scared for something good to happen and it not be real. And afraid that you'll say something horrible to me. Afraid that those horrible things are true. And here I am, coming to collect my payback, and you refuse!?" he yelled.

Ichigo bowed her head, "I'm sorry Kishu, but what you ask is no longer in my possession." She said with big watery eyes. "_He_ has it?" he said plainly. The cat girl sniffed and nodded.

He bent down to her softly tracing her furry black ears. "Then… I will take a down payment, until you can fully repay me." "Wha-what is it Kishu?" she asked looking up at him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, making Ichigo flinch from her cut. "You must come with me… _forever_. And I will take back the rest from the tree hugger." He said morbidly.

Ichigo looked completely terrified. She shook her head 'no'. Then Kishu smiled at her sweetly, "Don't worry, you'll be happy there. I'll make sure of it." She gulped, "I… I can't."

"Why ever not?" he said going back to be the scary morbid Kishu. "I have a commitment to Earth- I can't jus-" she tried to explain but Kishu cut in, "You should have thought about that before you decided to become a little robber." He mumbled roughly.

His clench arms clenched her body, "Kish you're hurting me." Ichigo whined. "It's nothing compared to the pain you give me." He stated sternly. "I told you Kishu, I have nothing to give you! If I could I'd give you you're heart back but I don't know how!"

"It would probably shrivel and die any ways." He reasoned. "I want yours, Konecko-chan, no one else's." "I can't." she repeated. "Can't or won't Ichigo?" She bit her lip, "Both." She finally answered.

Ichigo's body was flung to the ground and she felt the metal slicing through her skin. "AAAAUUUUWWWWW!!" she screamed out in pain. "Come Ichigo. Come and all the pain will go away. Come and repay you're debt."

Ichigo looked up to see a smiling Kishu floating above her a full moon behind him. Her body was covered in blood and her hair lay spewed across the ground. She closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was his voice.

"Come… to me."

* * *

DeathStar: It's short, sorry. - I wrote this cause this's something I want to say to someone I know one day. I HATE that bastard!

Kish: #-# Then why do you LIKE him!? And you made me sound really... scary!

DeathStar: Look! points Its Ichigo's bra!

Kish! :p WHERE!?

* * *


	2. Ending

Hello everyone. Thank you for reading "Thief".

Many people have asked me to continue, and as I told people. NO.

I didn't try to make a good story. I was simply getting stuff off my chest. Personal stuff.

To me, it wasn't a fanfic about Kishu and Ichigo, it was what I felt about someone.

So please stop asking me to continue, cause there isn't any continuing.

There is only ending... true stories never end. But this's my fantasy, something that is not a story, something that won't continue because it will never start.

I am sorry to disappoint my readers, but there's nothing I can do for you...

PS: Some people asked if Ichigo is alive. I can not really tell you. In my fantasy, I would hate to see 'him' dead as much as I would hate to see him live.


End file.
